falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon
'Simon, '''as he prefers to be known, is a Super Mutant resident of Swallow Hills. A reclusive and soft-spoken individual, a remarkable trait given his physiology, Simon has become a pseudo-celebrity of both fame and infamy, thanks mostly due to his looks and partly due to his poetry, drawing curious travellers to him in the hopes of hearing an interesting story of his days as a member of the Master's Army and a follower of the Master's vision of Unity in the California wastes. Biography Simon was ''"born" as a Super Mutant in 2157 during the Master's expansion of his forces. Originally a wandering Human vagabond in the California wastes, Simon was dragged to Mariposa alongside other captives and dipped in the Forced Evolutionary Virus vats at the facility. Emerging as a Super Mutant, one of the few with their minds intact, Simon was soon indoctrinated in the Master's vision of Unity. During his time in the Master's force, he took part in raids and ambushes on towns, caravans, Raider groups, wandering Ghouls and tribal encampments in the unending pursuit of power for the Master, firm in his belief that the Master would lead them to victory. It was during one such attack against what they had assumed was a lightly armed caravan train in 2161 that Simon encountered the Brotherhood of Steel. Mistaking the T-51b Power Armour as nothing but fancy garbs, he led a force against the slow-moving group and was promptly beaten. Wounded and presumed dead, with the rest of his brothers either well and truly dead or retreating, Simon was left in the wastes to die. His recovery was a slow one, crawling through the desert at first and then slowly shuffling through the desert, Simon, after a year, found himself back at Mariposa - now abandoned and destroyed. Unaware of the events that had occurred, Simon set off towards what he thought was the last remaining stronghold in California of the Master's Army - The Cathedral. A few months passed before he reached his destination, whereupon he found the charred remains of the church. Devastated, Simon soon found himself wandering as he had as a human along the wastes, unarmed and in shock. It was during his time wandering around the wastes, an extensive time spent in solitary for years avoiding Brotherhood, newly formed New California Republic patrols, trigger-happy settlers and bitter raiders with memories of the original Master's army, though these became fewer and fewer as time went by, that Simon began to develop a sense of remorse over his actions. Long hours were spent recounting his own brutality, his own violent actions, filling him with guilt. Attempts to dismiss these thoughts faded as time dragged on, leading to depression. However, this was somewhat combated by his new love, his new obsession; poetry and fine literature. On the rare occasions that he did stop in areas populated by Humans, Simon found himself searching for old books with even older literature and poetry contained in them, everything from Shakespeare, Jane Austen and Edgar Allen Poe, with most of those selling him these works either curious but too polite to ask about his intent or too intimidated to risk asking questions. Through the years, Simon began to drown out his bitter, remorseful thoughts with poetry, even reconciling with himself over his actions and accepting what he had done, bringing together his love of poetry and soft spoke manner to practice as a wandering storyteller and reader, usually practicing his art and reaping the rewards when he would bump into wandering travelers, settlers and caravaneers, who were usually themselves amazed that a Super Mutant would be reading poetry and literature. In 2283, Simon's travels brought him to Swallow Hills, on the edge of NCR territory. Very happy to find that a thriving community of Human and Ghoul settlers was present, believing that animosity encountered elsewhere would be kept at a minimum, Simon finally decided to settle down and start a life for himself. Initially met with a sense of animosity and distrust, Simon at first felt unwelcome but endeavored to remain. His first years were mostly spent reading works of fiction at the Sampson Hotel to small crowds for a pittance. Eventually, the audience numbers, and revenue stream increased, albeit slowly, with Simon making a name for himself as a grand orator, despite his soft-spoken and reclusive nature. He believed that he had found his true calling at last and, since 2285, has taken up permanent residence in the Sampson Hotel, often leading modest book clubs in discussions about everything from Atlas Shrugged to Grognak the Barbarian. Doth the bard not have a way with words? Personality A famously soft-spoken and reclusive character, Simon has become one of the few pseudo-celebrities in town to be genuinely known for his quietness. It is less down to his character and more down to his finesse with the understanding of the written word that he has earned a reputation as such a pseudo-celebrity, with his actions carrying more weight than his many spoken words. Often, he has found himself butting heads with Seymour Hendrickson for reading certain material, namely Chinese Army Training Manuals which, insists Simon, are read purely for his studies in other languages rather than, as Seymour has claimed, attempted Communist subversion, but apart from this has managed to keep himself from making many enemies, nor, it would seem, many friends, though this seems to bother him little, with his true passion still being the written word. Equipment *'''Ragged Shorts and Goggles: '''Some old flour sacks sewn together with steadier hands and spindlier hands than his, Simon wears these old shorts as part of the few garments he is actually seen wearing. Simon also wears a pair of old Aviator's goggles, occasionally wearing them when his migraines set in during intense poetry-reading sessions. Category:New California Republic Category:Characters Category:Super Mutants